


Wolf Keum miscalculates

by maybeiwont



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crack, Gender-neutral Reader, I'd break Wolf's 3 second staring rule because he's too pretty, Reader answers honestly, Wolf asked why they're staring, Wolf is ... kind of an idiot when it comes to romance, You tell Wolf he's hot basically, confident reader, i think, or just blunt, probably a lil OOC!Wolf, since he didn't beat the sh!t out of the reader haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwont/pseuds/maybeiwont
Summary: You couldn't help but steal glances at the most attractive guy you've ever seen.~Wolf Keum readies himself for a fight. Some asshole wouldn't stop looking at him.
Relationships: Wolf Keum/Reader, 금성제/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Wolf Keum miscalculates

Wolf shifted, _again_ , in his seat, growing more agitated by the second. Why the _fuck_ was that person still looking at him?

The bus intercom announced the next stop coming up soon, and he saw you perk up. He narrowed his eyes, _Was that your stop?_ No one else showed any reaction indicating they were going to get off, which meant you'd be getting off alone. He decided to follow you off the bus when it stopped, planning to confront you. There'd be no other witnesses there, and he'd teach you a lesson for provoking him.

The bus slowed to a stop. You gathered your bag, and stood up. Irritatingly enough, you looked his way _again_ , before heading towards the exit. Wolf glanced you up and down while you were walking away, gauging your fighting ability. This'll be an easy win, he decided. You thanked the bus driver and hopped off. He ignored the bus driver and followed, stayed a few meters behind you to not rouse suspicion.

The bus drove off. You couldn't escape.

"Hey, fucker," he snapped. 

You looked around, confused, and jumped at seeing him there. "Um... hello! Were you were talking to me?"

What the fuck? Were you playing coy? Was irritating him fun or something? Did this idiot really think he was going to ignore the staring? This dumbass went and pissed him off, and didn't even _realize it_? Or maybe, you _planned_ this, and intended to provoke him into attacking. 

He clenched his jaw, and growled, "Why the hell were you staring at me?"

You tilted your head, like he'd asked a stupid question and you were wondering why he was such an idiot. The action pissed him off _more_. "Because," you said, bewildered, "you're attractive? ... Duh?"

A beat of dead silence passed. Two beats. Three.

He leaned back like you'd zapped him, and looked around, making sure no one else heard, even though the bus stop was deserted. "What the hell? Don't you know who I am?!"

"No? Dude, that's why I was looking at you, because you're a gorgeous stranger." You crossed your arms, "Did you think I wanted to fight you or something?"

No shit. "Yes?"

You huffed out a surprised laugh, slapping your hand up to your mouth to cover it. "Oh! Well then," you brought your hands out in a placating gesture. "Guess I should clarify! You're really cute and I was checking you out."

He was _not_ prepared for this, he was caught _off guard_ and the bewilderment forced the anticipation for a fight to leave his body. He was just complimented three times in a minute now, what-? What the hell does he do now?

~

"I'm guessing you were _not_ expecting this outcome?" You were trying not to snicker, let alone burst out laughing at him, feeling like if you did, he'd get thrown even more off-kilter or straight-up try to fight you, which would make you laugh even harder.

He grimaced, "I ... was not, I'll admit."

Your amusement was betrayed by your twitching lips and lifted brows. You decided to make this easier for him, shifting your body halfway away from him and jerking your head towards the whole reason you got off at this stop. "Well, if you're interested, we can go to my favorite boba place, pick up some goodies and get to know each other?"

He blinked, vaguely cat-like, and you really couldn't help but think, _He was so cute!_ "Okay ... sure. Yeah."

 _This guy_ , you thought fondly, half-smile widening into a full blown shit-eating grin, _is kind of an idiot. Oh my god, I like him already._

**Author's Note:**

> i.. why did I characterize Wolf like Bakugou from BnHA?? I think it's the hair-trigger tempers they have in common lmaoo
> 
> yall i thought of this fic idea, wrote it, and edited it all in like one hour, as opposed to my Jake Ji/Reader fic that stayed as a draft edited over and over for a month, so even though my writing is already baseline shitty, this fic _especially_ is Extra Shitty™  
> I'll probably completely rework this fic eventually, when I think of a better way to write it, and weave in more scenes from the Reader's perspective to juxtapose Wolf's and make it more comedic... but until then, this is what we're dealing with. Have fun!


End file.
